


【锤基】雷神5：王储的诞生（ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 孕期自行车。后面还有生子的过程描写，雷者误入！！！另，依旧是看看大家的反响，如果还好，也许还会有个产乳的后续…（这个沙雕脑洞真是一言难尽了…没完没了…）





	【锤基】雷神5：王储的诞生（ABO）

【作者：浅知非】

【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】 

【微博主页：<https://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

 

“王后还在睡吗？”刚从中庭回来的Thor，看到在寝宫外无所事事的侍女，一边问一边轻轻地推开了寝宫的大门。

侍女见状精神了不少，赶忙连连点头，“王后说等国王陛下您回来自会叫醒他。所以我就一直在门口侯着。”

Thor听了侍女的话点点头，吩咐她下去就是了，一会儿有什么需要，自会叫她过来。

终于不用在这里打盹儿发呆的侍女听了Thor的话赶忙行礼后快速离开了国王与王后的寝宫。

看着把自己深埋在柔软大床和天鹅绒被中的爱人，Thor并没有着急开口把他叫醒，而是悄悄脱掉自己身上的衣服，换上一套棉质的睡衣，轻轻掀开一侧被角，小心翼翼地钻了进去，而后温柔地把身旁闭着眼睛的对方搂进自己温暖的怀抱。

“嗯…”紧闭双目的Loki并没有急于睁眼，光是嗅到空气中熟悉的信息素味道，他就已经知道对方是自己的alpha丈夫。他很享受Thor轻轻用指腹摩擦自己肩膀的感觉，整个人就像是只慵懒的被主人顺毛的猫咪一样，脸上露出满足的微笑。

Thor低头轻吻起Loki饱满的额头，然后腾出一只大手伸进温暖的天鹅绒被子，抚上Loki高高隆起的圆润腹部。

而在那里面刚刚似乎还在打瞌睡的胎儿，像是感到了自己alpha父亲的抚摸，轻轻扭动着自己的小身子，在omega父亲被自己撑得薄薄的肚皮上顶出自己小手小脚的轮廓，好似在做着回应。

Loki已经怀孕超过七个月了，还有差不多两个月的时间，他和Thor的第一个孩子，阿斯加德复国后的第一个小王储就要出生了。这对于整个阿斯加德来讲，都是件值得庆祝的喜事。

“宝贝儿，起来吃点儿东西再睡？”Thor轻轻晃动怀中依旧闭目养神的Loki，另一只大手还在对方高隆的腹部温柔地摩擦，“我觉得你和宝宝都需要吃点儿东西。”

“不想吃…”Loki说着整个人往Thor怀里缩了缩，然后继续说道：“他顶得我胃里太难受了，吃什么都想吐。”说着他终于睁开了自己灰绿色的大眼睛，用可怜兮兮的委屈眼神看着拥着自己的Thor。

Thor并不知道该怎么安慰孕末期的爱人，只能继续亲吻对方的额头还有鼻尖，大手也在继续轻轻按摩那个被撑得薄薄的肚皮。“Loki，让你受委屈了…我…”

“可这是我自愿的。”Loki向来不是个过于矫情的人。虽然omega天生敏感又脆弱，尤其在孕期这样的天性更甚，但他一直跟在alpha的身旁，参加过不少次战争，也杀戮过不少敌人，如果随时像其他omega那样动不动就哭哭啼啼，那也就不再是他了。“我只是在侧面告诉你，老子给你怀王储太辛苦了，你一定得对我好。”说完，他露出一个久违的坏笑，“你对我不好，我就欺负阿斯加德的王储。”

“Loki。”Thor倒是感动的一塌糊涂，差点当场掉起了眼泪。“你说你吃不下，睡不好。本来就瘦，这下除了肚子哪儿哪儿都没肉，我不对你好我能对谁好。”化身人型大金毛的Thor并不在乎怀中Loki翻上天的大白眼儿，继续自顾自的一把鼻涕一把泪。

Loki看着痛哭流涕的Thor，突然回想到Strange给自己做定期孕检的时候，曾经提醒过Thor一定要让自己保持心情舒畅，否则很容易得孕期抑郁症。可是现在看来，这该死的孕期抑郁症怕是得在了自家人型大金毛Thor身上。

从Thor得知Loki怀孕开始，除了那刚刚得知爱人怀孕消息时转瞬即逝的喜悦，他就一直表现的很焦虑很忧郁。Thor时时刻刻害怕Loki还有对方肚子里正在慢慢长大的王储会出什么闪失，甚至会因为Loki正常的孕早期害喜或是孕中期开始的脚面浮肿，默默掉起眼泪。这让Loki不得不反过来担心起Thor的同时，感到又好气又好笑。

“我说，你要是再敢给我哭一下，我就离家出走，让你找不到我。”Loki实在是服了这个性格和身形完全不成正比的alpha了。他实在忍不住吐槽，这个胳膊上肌肉比自己脑袋都大，上了战场可以不要命的英勇健壮的男人，怎么在一些生活琐事上心脏是这么的脆弱，动不动就多愁善感的叫人害怕。“嘶…”

“怎么了？！Loki！！！肚子疼？！要生了？！可是Strange说还有两个多月啊！你撑着点儿Loki，我现在就去叫大夫…”Loki刚刚因为正常的胎动皱起了眉头，但是Thor的心脏瞬间就被提到了嗓子眼儿，整个人从他们的大床上弹了起来，然后一气呵成准备夺门而出。

“他只是翻身的动作有点儿大，你给我回来。”Loki觉得快被面前这个丢了魂儿一样的alpha气得笑出了声，“你自己都说了还有两个多月，他怎么可能那么快就出来？！你这是想让我早产吗？！”

“不不，我怎么可能这么想。”Thor听了Loki的话，反应迅速地扑回到床上。

“啊！快起来，你压到我的肚子了！”Loki一脸的恨铁不成钢，这个人型大金毛刚才使劲一扑刚好压到了自己鼓鼓的肚子。一时间，肚子里本来还乖乖的只是慢慢伸展着自己小小身体的胎儿，抗议一样地折腾了起来。Loki抱着自己鼓胀的肚子，本来白皙的脸蛋儿憋得通红。“啊…好疼…你压到他了…嘶…”

“Loki！亲爱的！你怎么样了？！我去叫大夫！”看着自己抱着肚子的爱人痛苦的表情，Thor简直快要崩溃了。“我真是该死，我怎么会这么不小心。”Thor一边说着，一边就想要再次起身夺门而出。

幸好Loki眼疾手快，一把抓住了Thor的手腕，“别去…”

“Loki…”

“陪我待会儿…不是很严重。”Loki用那双水汪汪的灰绿色大眼睛看向了焦躁不已的Thor，然后拉过对方的手，放到自己高高隆起的腹部。“他只是有时有些调皮。”

Thor没有说话，而是看着Loki的眼睛顺势坐到了床边，把一旁的枕头拿过来垫在他的背后，并扶着他坐了起来。

Loki的肚子已经很大了，坐在床上，藏在被中的腹部像是一座小山一般。Thor伸出大手探进被中轻轻抚摸Loki依旧在胎动不止的肚皮，心疼又自责的有些不知所措。“让你受苦了…”

“不，我很庆幸。”

“庆幸？”

“庆幸我还有机会为你生育王储。”Loki笑了笑，把自己的手搭在放在自己圆滚高隆腹部的大手上，“别这么看着我，会让我不好意思。”

Thor轻笑，感到Loki腹中的胎儿慢慢安静下来，才算是暗自松了口气。Thor抬起头，慢慢接近Loki的嘴唇，对方也很配合的迎向他。两人相互亲吻，耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，Thor才有些躁动地喘着粗气弹开。“我觉得刚才我又有些控制不住自己的情绪了…”

“为什么要控制？”Loki有些不悦地看向一旁扯着衣领，露出小片粉红色肌肤的Thor，“你不愿意吗？”

“不！”天知道他想Loki想到发疯，但是为了Loki和腹中胎儿的健康，他决定禁欲一段时间。“我只是…”

“哦，好吧。”Loki倒没有缠着Thor索取，而是撑着腰慢慢缩回了被子里。

大约有五分钟时间里，两人都没再说话。Thor看着缩在被子里生闷气的Loki，试探着亲吻对方的头发后，留下一句：“我马上回来，Loki。”便匆匆地离开了寝宫。

等到Thor兴高采烈地端着盘子里刚刚让厨师长教自己亲手做的布丁回到寝宫时，眼前一片活色生香的画面差点儿害他摔坏手中卖相精致的布丁。

“Loki…你…”Thor有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。自己的omega妻子，阿斯加德的王后，正怀着王储的Loki此时正大张着双腿，用一根打磨得圆润光滑的石棒试探着插进了自己那缓缓开合着的粉嫩后穴。刚刚Loki也因为石棒进入的一瞬间，弓起了身体，发出了诱人的呻吟声。“Loki，你在干什么？！哪儿来的这个…石棒…”Thor明显结巴起来，口中也迅速分泌出大量的唾液。

Loki却不回答Thor的问题，而是自顾自的用石棒在自己粉嫩的肉穴里来来回回的进出。“啊…嗯…哥哥…你…你好棒…嗯…啊~”赤身裸体他，因为肚子太大，动作有些笨重，但这并不代表他会因此放弃一些曾经和Thor常用的姿势。“嗯…哈~”

Thor的喉头翻滚片刻，终于忍不住把手中的布丁放到了一旁的桌子上，然后径直走向了在大床上自慰的Loki。“Loki，你这样会不会对身体不太好，我是说…”

“滚…哈~”Loki的面色潮红，根本不拿正眼看身旁站着的Thor。“你…嗯…哈~不能…满足我…我哈…嗯…自己动手…嗯…哈~”他的语气里带着些埋怨和无奈，平日里白皙发光的皮肤现在已经染上了一层薄薄的浅粉色。“啊…哥哥…嗯…哈~”

Thor终于忍不住了，他是个正常的成年alpha，怎么可能像个傻子一样在一旁看着自己迷人的身怀六甲的omega用一根石棒自慰却没有一丁点儿任何反应？“Loki，乖，哥哥帮你把石棒拿开。”Thor一边撑着双臂低头轻吻着Loki的薄唇，一边把大手往下伸摸索着拉开对方握着石棒一端的手，握住依旧插在对方后穴中的石棒，猛的整根拉了出来。

“啊~”Loki忍不住微微张开嘴喘息起来。“你…嗯…别摸了…哈~”本来就滚烫的身体被Thor摩擦的更加炽热，Loki有些难耐的想要扭动自己的身体，却因为胸前那个高高耸立的大肚子无法动弹。“呜…”

“怎么了，Loki。是不是哪里不舒服？对不起，我刚才是不是伤到你了？”Thor看着眼泪汪汪的Loki，顿时就把心再次提到了嗓子眼儿。自己的爱人现在正是敏感脆弱的特殊时期，自己随便一个鲁莽的动作都有可能伤害到他和他腹中的胎儿，“Loki…”

“我觉得我现在又笨又蠢…动一下都费劲…”曾经也是呼风唤雨的神祇，现在却挺着大肚子笨手笨脚，想要翻身都需要Thor来帮忙。Loki的心情突然有些不太好，眼圈泛红，随时都有要掉泪的感觉。“而且他会压得我耻骨疼…这让我就连站立和行走都不能太长时间…”

“Loki，我的宝贝儿，不要哭，求你别哭。都是我不好，以后我们不要小崽子了，就这一个，不论是男是女是什么属性，只要这一个，不会再让你这么难过了…”Thor有些手忙脚乱，他从小到大最害怕的就是看到Loki掉眼泪。

Loki伸出自己消瘦的双臂，摇着头红着眼眶，“哥哥抱…”其实他很少这样撒娇，尤其是进入青春期以后。但是就算他再独立再坚强，再和其他的omega有着本质的不同，他终究逃不过大自然的规律。omega怀着眼前alpha的头生子，自然想要撒撒娇然后让对方温柔的回应自己。

Thor连连点头，嘴里一边嘟哝着：“好好，哥哥抱。”一边赶忙把Loki搂进自己的怀里。

像猫咪一样的黑发omega被自己的金发alpha搂在怀里，心情慢慢平静了不少。alpha轻轻亲吻omega的额头与秀发，omega则抬起头，安静地看着对方，灰绿色的大眼睛一眨也不眨。

“怎么了，Loki。”

“你为什么，不亲亲我的嘴唇？”

“哈？”

“你还是觉得我现在这个样子又笨又丑…”

“不！！！Loki，你不要瞎想！我怎么可能这么想！！！”Thor急于向Loki表明自己的态度，所以赶忙低头吻住了Loki的嘴唇。这种久违的暧昧与缠绵，让Loki的脸颊染上了一层粉红。Thor笑着用鼻尖去轻蹭自己害羞的爱人的脸颊，“Loki害羞了？”

“才没有！”Loki皱皱鼻子，漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛故意回避着搂紧自己的爱人那异常炽热的眼神，可是脸却不自觉的更红了。

“Loki，我其实很想你…”Thor一边说一边慢慢把怀中的爱人轻放到柔软的大床上，而后小心翼翼又迫不及待的用双手撑着床铺，以这种居高临下的姿势，从对方的嘴唇开始一路向下吻去。

Thor的吻是潮湿的，热情的。他的嘴唇贴着Loki细腻的肌肤轻蹭，他能明显感觉到对方微微颤抖的身体也是那样的期待。

“Thor…别…别这样…”当Thor热情的吻落到Loki高高隆起的腹部时，他便试图想用手轻轻推开对方。“嗯…”可对方非但不停下自己的动作，还要变本加厉地伸出舌头轻轻舔弄起他突出的可爱肚脐。

“他竟然把你的肚脐都顶出来了，这个小崽子真是…”Thor的语气略带震惊与心疼，“Loki，我才知道，一个omega孕育一个孩子是这么的不容易。”

“嗯…其实…还好…”Loki被Thor亲得慢慢舒展开刚刚还有些紧绷的身体，“啊~你！”可等他刚刚展开自己孕末期越发圆润的身体，对方却突然撑起双臂一口含住了自己胸前微微翘起的乳头。

omega粉红色的乳头被alpha含在嘴里吮吸舔弄，另一边也没有“幸免于难”的被对方粗糙的大手揉捏着。男性omega平日里平坦的胸部在孕期会慢慢变得圆润饱满，突出两个可爱的弧度。这是为了生育后，哺乳自己年幼的孩子，会出现的再正常不过的生理现象。可alpha却把这种正常的生理现象当做了不可多得的机会。他甚至会学着婴儿的样子，尝试含住omega的乳头使劲吮吸，好似现在就能吮吸出甘甜的乳汁一样。

“别…嗯…哈…”Loki想要阻止把那颗毛绒绒的脑袋埋在自己胸前的Thor，可是奈何自己早就被对方亲吻挑逗得软了手脚，这样力度的推搡，对Thor来讲完全没有一丁点儿威慑力。“哈…嗯…”倒是自己敏感又诚实的身体，出现了Thor最期待的切实回应——Loki竟然在孕期就被Thor真的吮吸出了乳汁。

淡黄色的微甜液体突然就喷射进了Thor的口腔，他依旧含着Loki的乳头抬起头，正好对上Loki惊慌的灰绿色大眼睛。坏笑着，表现出依依不舍态度的Thor在松嘴之前还不忘用舌尖再次舔弄片刻Loki脆弱敏感的乳头，“亲爱的，原来omega孕期就能分泌乳汁~它可真甜，比我们早餐喝的牛奶不知道美味多少倍~难怪刚出生的小崽子们喜欢吃这个~”

“你！”Loki红着脸，又羞又气，可是他又不得不在心中暗暗承认刚刚被Thor这样一吸，胸口涨涨的感觉好了不少。原来最近自己胸口发闷，都是因为憋在胸部的乳汁才…他不敢往下想，不用照镜子他都知道自己现在的脸有多么的红。“你提前吸出来…宝宝以后怎么办…”

“对啊…以后这个小崽子吃什么…”Thor顿时陷入了沉思，不由自主地低头看了下Loki圆滚的大肚子，里面就是他的头生子。他身为Loki腹中胎儿的父王，竟然抢了自己头生子的口粮…不过Thor转念一想，脸上立即露出了不怀好意的表情，竟然笑着张嘴含住了Loki另一侧乳头像刚才那样吮吸起来。等对方另一侧的乳头同样分泌出了淡黄色的甘甜乳汁，才心满意足地抬头说道：“我们可以给他请乳母，或者可以找Tony买些中庭孩子吃的奶粉。总之，他是你为我生的头生子，是阿斯加德的王储，怎么可能饿着他。”说到这里，Thor顿了顿，伸手拉开Loki早就挡在羞红脸上的胳膊，又在对方软绵绵的胸部揉捏了片刻，才坏笑着说道：“现在，是让国王饱餐的时候。”

“你…”Loki有些后悔刚刚那样故意挑逗自己一脸贱兮兮笑容的爱人。可很显然，现在后悔也早已经为时已晚了。

Thor的湿吻再次砸落在Loki发烫的肌肤上，然后有些霸道的用两只大手分开爱人修长的双腿，让那个粉嫩湿润的后穴完全暴露在他的眼前。

孕末期omega的后穴会比平时更加让alpha着迷。它正在不断分泌着透明的体液提前做起了润滑，用最实际的举动召唤alpha用那根粗壮的男性生殖器填满欲望的空虚。

“Thor…”微微抬头的Loki脸上露出了担心的神色。因为他的眼睛刚刚就对上了对方那根过于粗壮的肉棒…他的身体现在不像以前那样经得起折腾，他还怀着他们的孩子。这样大的家伙直接捅进他的身体，会不会对腹中的胎儿造成什么影响？Loki吞咽着口中的唾液，指长的手本能地护住了自己高高隆起的肚子。

Thor当然看得出自己的爱人现在在担忧什么。他脸上露出温和的笑容，伸过头用鼻尖轻蹭了几下Loki粉红色的小脸，然后低头握住自己滚烫发硬的硕大生殖器，在对方饱满的臀肉上轻轻蹭了起来。当蹭到对方诱人的臀缝儿前时，他便停下了动作，轻声和浑身微微颤抖的爱人说：“Loki，如果你害怕我会伤到他，我可以现在停止动作。”

Loki和Thor四目相对，又不小心瞥到对方青筋盘绕的粗壮肉柱，喉头一阵滚动后，伸手主动勾住了Thor的脖子。“你慢点儿，轻点儿。我也很想你，哥哥~”

omega甜腻的声音和诱人的信息素同时在空气中炸开，alpha只感觉身上的汗毛顿时全部竖了起来。他的omega实在是太诱人了，哪怕是在孕期，这致命的吸引力也未曾减少一丝一毫，而是只剩下变本加厉的诱惑。

“啊~”Loki被Thor突然的进入，差点儿顶到喘不过气，他带着些埋怨地看着自己身上猴急的对方，“让你…轻点儿…”

“对不起，宝贝儿。可是你这里面实在是太棒了，又热又湿，夹得我…嗯…”Thor从嗓子眼儿里挤出一个舒服的闷哼，浑身一抖，那种久违的感觉顿时扑面而来。

Loki的两腿大张，随着Thor抽动的动作同时晃动起自己有些笨重的身体，同时被许久没有过的满足感填满了空虚寂寞已久的身体。只不过，他的身体状况今时不同往日，大大的肚子阻隔在两人之间的同时，也让他的身体沉重的不成样子，“嗯…你…你慢点儿…我…我的肚子…啊~”

还没等挺着大肚子的omega说完，alpha便先人一步地把他整个人抱了起来。就像alpha让omega顺利受孕的那个迷人夜晚一样，omega孕末期增重了不少的身体更加大幅度的下沉，这让alpha粗壮的肉棒同样也更加深入进了他潮湿滚烫的后穴。

“Thor…哥哥…太深了…啊~”Loki本能地扬起头把怀孕的身体靠近在Thor结实的胸肌上。一手紧紧地抓着Thor环在自己高隆腹部的胳膊上，一只手则够住了爱人的脖子，“慢点儿…嗯…啊…轻…嗯…”他就像骑马一样，被环住自己的爱人顶得上下起伏着身体，圆滚滚的肚子也随着这样剧烈的起伏随着一起颤抖了起来。“啊~慢点儿…求你…”

“宝贝儿，他好像还没有不高兴。抓住这个机会，我们可以好好放纵一下。”Thor从身后亲吻吮吸Loki敏感的耳垂，而深埋在炽热后穴中突突跳动的肉棒，也在努力抽动着。

“哈…这…太大…”本来处在孕末期，体力就大不如从前的Loki，现在又被Thor粗壮的肉柱碾压过后穴中每一个敏感点，因此也就只能认命的放弃了挣扎。Thor把他操得实在是舒服，那个不断来回吸附吞吐着对方生殖器的后穴便是最好的证明。虽然他依旧有些担心腹中的胎儿，可omega对自己的alpha最本能的欲望却顺利的压倒了所有的理智。“哥哥~哈…你…好棒~啊~”

“宝贝儿，再夸我几句。再夸我几句，我给你更多！”Thor一边说着，一边在Loki凸出着可爱肚脐的大肚子上摩擦揉搓，又去揉捏对方胸前翘起的粉红色乳头，与此同时腰部还不忘狠狠一顶，顿时便让Loki口中溢出一连串声音越发高亢的呻吟与尖叫。

“你…你别…”

“别什么？”Thor又是向着Loki潮湿温暖的穴道深处狠狠地一顶。

“唔…哈…哈…”

“宝贝儿，你不知道你怀孕的样子有多迷人。”Thor也不等Loki的回答，就开始故意用下流的语气在对方耳边轻声挑逗。

Alpha温热的鼻息喷溅在omega敏感的耳后，让对方孕末期的身体明显的一阵哆嗦。“你…”

“我怎么了？”alpha索性把两只大手都放到了omega圆滚的腹部，一边时轻时重的揉搓，一边继续着腰部用力的动作。“宝贝儿，我觉得我摸到了他的头，还有小身子d和小屁股。”他说着又故意用那带着薄茧的大拇指揉搓起omega凸出的肚脐。

“啊~哈~你…你…真…讨厌…”Loki的脸上火辣辣的，鼓鼓的肚子被爱人这样揉搓抚摸，后穴竟然更加潮湿。淅淅沥沥的透明肠液分泌旺盛的同时，他胸前凸出的那两团软肉竟然也再次分泌出了淡黄色的乳汁。

一时间，上下都被alpha操到出水儿的omega，有些不知所措起来。他哼哼唧唧地抬头想要去咬alpha的下巴当作一个小报复，却又被alpha顺势再次压到了床上。

“天呐宝贝儿，你竟然又有奶了，这可不能浪费！”Thor脸上挂着一丝得逞的坏笑，低头张嘴就再次把溢出甘甜乳汁的乳头含进了自己的嘴里，吮吸了起来。“阿斯加德的王后，就连乳汁也这么美味可口。”

Loki被吸得欲罢不能，也顾不得Thor又说了什么下流的话挑逗自己。胸前席卷而来的快感如洪水决堤一般席卷而来，这让他不得不用修长的手指绞近了身下的床单，“轻点…没…没人跟你抢…”

Thor吮吸完一边，才带着一副意犹未尽地松口回答道：“以后就有人跟我抢了！”

“你怎么…”Loki无语地眯着双眼看着压在自己身上的爱人，无奈地小声说：“现在只有你…这边儿也要…”

“你说什么？”Thor故意装作没听清的样子。

“我说这边也要…”

“嗯？”

“你…”Loki气得想蹬腿去踹牵制着自己的Thor。

Thor却一把抓住了他的脚腕，“指给我看。”

“你…”Loki顿时就红了眼圈，他识图用这种委屈可怜的表情得到Thor心软的态度。

可此时的Thor却一点儿也不会被Loki所蒙蔽。他知道自己的omega又在装可怜，索性来了个冷眼旁观，甚至就连后穴抽动的肉棒也停了下来。

无可奈何的Loki咬着嘴唇，只得用一只手指着还未被Thor吮吸过的另一侧乳头。丰厚的乳汁充盈着敏感的胸前软肉，显然在没有婴儿的吮吸下也不算什么好事情。Loki胸前涨得难受，他只能委屈地听从Thor的话，让对方帮自己把分泌旺盛的初乳吮吸出来。“涨得厉害…哥哥，帮帮我…”

“哦？”Thor和Loki四目相对了片刻，本来还想提其它要求的他便瞬间没了脾气，忙低头含住了对方没有被照顾到的乳头，一边握在自己的大手中轻轻揉捏，一边迫不及待地吮吸着。

omega被alpha又揉又吸，一时间舒服了不少。当甘甜的乳汁再次窜入了alpha的口腔，一时间，omega带着奶香的信息素味道充斥到了偌大的寝宫每一个角落。

“嗯…哈~”Loki满足地眯着眼睛，把深埋在自己胸口忙着吃奶的Thor，那颗毛绒绒的头索性顺着姿势搂在了自己怀中。“嗯…啊~”

“宝贝儿，你真是太棒了！”Thor忍不住抬头夸奖身下娇喘不断地Loki，下身同时更加用力地抽动起来。

Omega在孕期，最敏感的内腔因为住进了胎儿，都是处于紧闭状态的。不过有几次Thor粗壮的生殖器前段都顶到了Loki因为妊娠而紧闭的内腔口，虽然不能真真正正地进入，却也叫对方更加亢奋地喘息呻吟起来。

不知过了多久，两具纠缠不清的年轻肉体再次改变了体位。以侧面后入方式进入omega后穴的alpha，刚刚想要激动地扶住omega修长的腿，就被omega吃疼的呻吟声制止了接下来的所有动作。

“Loki！你怎么了？”Thor被Loki脸上痛苦的表情顿时吓得有些魂不守舍。对方脸上的表情分明不是刚刚那种被操得舒服又欲求不满的贪婪模样。“是不是我动作太大，伤到你了？！”说到这里，Thor只觉得心头又是一紧，刚刚还滚烫坚挺的生殖器，似乎也在Loki柔软潮湿的后穴里慢慢软了下来。

“肚子疼…你刚才…顶得…太…太深了…额…”Loki紧闭着双眼，双臂交叉紧紧搂着自己滚圆的大肚子，整个人都想要努力蜷缩成一团。“额…”

Loki的每一次吃疼的呻吟，都像是在用铁锤敲打着Thor的心。“都怪我，对不起，我该死！”Thor一边说一边准备把发软的分身退出Loki的体内，好去叫医生过来为自己孕末期的爱人做检查。

Loki却摇摇头，眼泪汪汪地看着手足无措的Thor，“哥哥…我…是不是…要…要死了…好疼啊…你别…别离开我…”

“Loki，你别这么说Loki。你这样我，我…我该怎么办…”感情丰富的人形金毛Thor，竟然像个小孩儿一样，不知所措起来。

然而上一秒还一脸痛苦，满头是汗的Loki，在这一秒却突然笑出了声。脸上还露出了那只有“欺诈之神”才拥有的狡黠笑容，“害怕了吧？活该！让你刚才欺负我！”他趾高气昂的样子，除了嘚瑟根本看不出半分的痛苦。

“Loki…”Thor一时间还没有反应过来。

Loki却翻着白眼儿，张嘴使劲咬了Thor带着浓密胡茬儿的下巴一口。看着对方的下巴上明显出现一个带自己口水渍的牙印儿，才算解气，“我哪儿有那么娇气。让你捅几下，就能把孩子捅出来。”

“Loki！！！”Thor没想到自己又被自己这个爱开玩笑的王后给骗了。“你把我直接吓软了…”

“嗯？是吗？”开始Loki还是一脸的不以为然，可看着Thor又是摇头又是叹气，并不像开玩笑的样子，他突然就感到自己这回好像是有点儿玩儿大了。这…要是真的把Thor吓的以后都硬不起来了可怎么办？自己的神生还很长，难道就要这么守活寡了？“你别吓我，我就是开个小玩笑。”

“有这么开玩笑的吗？Loki，我真的被你吓软了。”Thor这次连哭腔都带上了，“以后怎么办…”

“我们去找Strange怎么样？！我觉得他会有办法…”

“我不去，太丢人了！Strange那家伙一定会告诉那帮家伙，到时候他们各个都知道我不行了…我还有什么脸面继续和他们见面，而且我可是阿斯加德的国王…这要是传出去…”

“去他妈的脸面！必须治啊，不治怎么行，我还想再多要几个小崽子…”Loki有点儿心慌了，他甚至挣扎着要起来亲自检查一下Thor那根被自己吓软的肉柱。“啊~你！”可当他试图转身的下一秒，却被Thor狠狠地一捅到底。这对于孕期的omega来讲是过于疯狂的动作，甚至让Loki有种正孕育着他们头生子的内腔都要被捅开的感觉。

“放心，我的力气刚刚好，不会让咱们的王储有任何危险。”Thor一脸坏笑，还不忘一边抽动自己的大肉柱，一边挑逗起浑身僵硬的Loki，“放松，亲笔的。你这样，夹的我很难受…”

“怎么…哈…怎么没…嗯…给你夹…夹断啊~”Loki气不打一处来，没想到自己从小到大从不会说谎的哥哥，竟然学会骗人了？！“Thor Odinson…嗯…啊…你…嗯…这个…哈…骗子啊~”

“那也是跟你学的，亲爱的Loki~是谁先骗我，说他肚子疼的？嗯？”Thor又是腰上一用力便是狠狠的一顶，“咱们只能算打个平手。至于夹断，那是不可能的，你不是不知道你的丈夫，下面有多粗多大。”Thor了解Loki身上每一个敏感点，他的大手一左一右放在对方圆滚的大肚子上，上下左右来回抚摸，这让孕晚期的爱人更加的兴奋。

“啊~”Loki的话没说完，就又被Thor疯狂的抽插，操得说不出话来。

不一会儿，两人在这种气氛微妙的情况下，同时达到了高潮。孕期本就体能下降的厉害的Loki，更是喘着粗气，瘫软在Thor身旁。

“宝贝儿，你高潮之前想说什么？”Thor张嘴亲吻着Loki修长脖颈上微微红肿的腺体。

“滚！”

“那可不行。”

“不要脸！”

“嗯？谢谢夸奖~”

“你…”

谁又能想象到，一向直来直去的雷神Thor，也有把对方调戏得无话可说的时候。而那个人，竟然就是那个从小“诡计多端”的欺诈之神，Thor爱慕眷恋的王后Loki。

 

—两个月后—

今天，对于复国后的阿斯加德来讲，意义非常重大，原因自然是因为年轻的王后或许在今天就会诞下复国后的第一个王室成员，也是未来第一顺位继承王位的王储。

此时此刻，在寝宫内，除了正在频繁忍受阵痛侵袭的Loki还有焦急等待的Thor外，只剩下Thor特意远道从中庭请来的医生Strange了。

临盆在即的Loki，此时正坐在盛满了温水的木质浴桶里，因为越发密集的阵痛，无助地颤抖着自己的身体。

而在木桶外，一脸紧张表情的Thor正紧紧握着爱人消瘦的手。“Loki，你还好吗？”他从Loki开始阵痛就已经被吓到有些木讷了，从没有接触过任何产夫的年轻国王现在的脸色也并不比他正在分娩的王后好多少。

“快了，看样子你们的第一个孩子很快就会出世了。”身为医生的Strange倒是显得异常淡定。

“额…”Loki正因为一波新的阵痛在木桶里笨拙地变换着姿势。他只觉得自己耻骨像是被腹中的胎儿压碎了一般，几个动作里，也只有现在趴在木桶边缘跪着的动作能让他稍微舒服一点点。

“放松，我得再帮你看看。”十几个小时前，当他刚刚从中庭赶来，消毒好双手想要往下探时，Loki还会有些抗拒，但现在已经自然了不少。不过也有可能是疼得没有精力去管这些没任何营养的事了。

Thor一边轻轻的为疼痛不已的Loki按摩着脊椎分明的后腰，一边神情担忧地看着自己正处在分娩过程中痛苦不堪的爱人。

“额…哥哥…哈…”像是被扯着内脏来回翻搅的痛苦再次席卷而来。Loki本能地一手紧紧地抓住木桶的边缘，一手按住了自己硬如铁球的巨大肚子。“好疼…我感觉…哈…哈…我…额…要死了…额…”一向骄傲不肯服输的Loki竟然会疼得抖如筛糠，甚至忍不住掉起了眼泪，他突然很想自己去世多年的母后Frigga了。“哥哥…”

“Loki，哥哥在这儿，我的宝贝儿，深呼吸。”Thor也只有干着急的份儿，他从来不知道omega生育一个婴儿需要如此惨烈。带着薄茧的大手探入水中，Thor按着Strange的指示为Loki按摩着脆弱的脊椎，“我的Loki…”

“我想妈妈…”Loki捂着脸小声地抽泣，“额…”

Thor知道Loki现在是有多么痛苦才会这样脆弱又敏感的像个孩子一样。但他也只能紧握住爱人指节泛白的手，用更加焦虑的眼神看着淡定无比的Strange，“他到底还要疼多久，已经好十几个小时了…”

“十几个小时根本不算长，这已经很快了。”Strange的手从木桶里出来，依旧十分淡定，看看表又看看一脸汗水痛苦不堪的Loki，突然就冲Thor做出了“三、二、一”的口型。

“啊！！！哈…哈…额…”还未等Thor反应过来，紧握着他手掌的Loki就在木桶里尖叫了起来。他的力气大得有些惊人，甚至可以攥得Thor宽厚的大手都明显疼痛的感觉。“嗯…额…”

“很好，就像我刚刚说的那样，疼的时候再用力。我觉得用不了多久，你就可以解放了。”Strange依旧没什么语气，表情依然是那样淡定。或许在他一个见多识广的医生看来，一个年轻且身体健康的omega属性的神祇，胎位正常的情况下，顺产没什么好惊慌失措的。

“我好疼…哥哥…我好疼…”Loki已经疼了半天了。十几个小时前，他正躺在床上安静地看书，肚子就突然疼了起来，当他还没有反应过来调整好心态时，羊水紧跟着没多久就破了。他以为疼一会儿，腹中的胎儿就能顺利娩出，可事实证明他错了。“啊！！！”

“Loki，深呼吸，深呼吸。看着我，放松，很快就会好了。对不起，以后我们不要了，就这一个！”没有任何经验的Thor已经有些崩溃的迹象。他的爱人已经被阵痛折磨得憔悴不堪，而自己却除了担惊受怕没有别的好办法替他承担产子之痛。

“我…额…哈…哈…天…”Loki的身体突然就开始本能地向前倾，“他…他要出来了…额…”瞪大了双眼的Loki腾出一只手去碰触自己分娩中开合的后穴，真的碰到了一小块毛绒绒的头皮，“额…哈…哈…”

此时，红色的鲜血慢慢染红了木桶中的温水。Loki圆滚滚的肚皮，用肉眼就能看出下坠成梨型的样子。

“宝贝儿，你再忍忍，马上就好了。”Thor不知道该说点儿什么，他亲吻着Loki汗津津的秀发，大手不断摩擦揉捏着对方脆弱的脊椎，并不断释放出信息素好让对方安心。

“额…哈…哈…”分娩中的omega闻到了自己alpha信息素的味道，异常依赖的把头靠在对方的颈窝中贪婪地嗅着。可下一秒，一波强过一波的阵痛再次席卷而来，他便不得不像只干涸缺水的鱼一样，扭动着身体，再次离开alpha结实的肩膀，满脸涨红的用起力来。“天呐…妈妈…额…”

Strange作为一个医生，很满意这个年轻的神，生产的进度。任面前两个毫无经验的神祇，生产的那个又是多么的痛苦难耐，陪产的那个又是多么的惊慌失措，他依旧是一脸淡定并没有太多表情。“疼起来，继续用力使劲。”Strange已经看到了慢慢挤出穴口的那个带着金色胎发的胎头。

Thor被Strange拉着手来到Loki的穴口前，那里有他已经露出一点点胎头的头生子。

“操！！！”正在经历一波新的阵痛的Loki忍不住爆起了脏口。谁都没告诉过他，分娩会有这么疼。他感觉整个身体都被一只无形的大手撕裂了一般。而腹中胎儿胖乎乎的小身子，还在自己脆弱的穴道内，迟迟不肯出来。“哈…哈…额…啊！！！”

“Loki，我…我已经看到宝宝的小脑袋了！”Thor是被Strange要求移动到Loki的两腿之间的，这样他就能清楚地看到自己的头生子是怎样来到这个世界的。

可疼痛难忍的Loki却挣扎着换了一个姿势靠近了Thor的肩膀，两条腿蜷曲着本能地大开。“啊！！！他要出来了！！！哥哥！！！”Loki失声尖叫，死死地抓住了Thor的大手，一瞬间伴随着痛苦的呻吟声，腹中的钝痛突然便消失得无影无踪。

一个浑身皱皱巴巴，有些泛白挂着些许血迹哭泣不止的婴儿被眼疾手快的Strange捞出了浴桶，放到了Loki怀中。

复国后的阿斯加德，此时正式迎来了王室的第一位新成员！

“恭喜，是个健康的小王子。”Strange依旧像刚来时那样淡定。他操作熟练的处理好了Loki和新生儿之间刚刚还相连的那根脐带，伸手便要把新生儿从Loki怀中抱走。

“你要做什么！”初为人父的Loki，早就忍不住抱着怀中的头生子红了眼眶。这是omega最脆弱最警备的时候，他们似乎很难愿意把刚刚被自己千辛万苦娩出的婴儿交给其他人，哪怕对方是为自己接生的医生。

“我只是按照惯例，为他做化验，检测一下属性。还有测量身长和体重。”Strange从Loki怀中捞出了那个慢慢变得浑身粉扑扑的婴儿。

“可是…”Loki却一脸担心地望着在不远处常规操作的Strange，甚至如果不是因为Thor拦着，差点儿从木桶里站起来。

“亲爱的，我们的儿子丢不了，你放轻松，不要这么紧张。”虽然Thor这样安抚自己的爱人，可他其实已经在他们儿子出生的一瞬间激动地掉下了眼泪。

“孩子很健康，足足有10磅重，难怪Loki分娩时会有些吃力。”Strange把出生证明放到Thor手里，“是个alpha，恭喜。”

“唔…Loki，你听见了吗？我们的王储是一个alpha属性金发碧眼的小男孩！”Thor亲吻着疲惫的Loki汗津津的额头，把他从木桶里抱出来，裹上事先准备好的柔软又保暖的宽大浴袍。

重新回到Loki怀中的婴儿，眯着自己灰绿色的眼睛，本能地进行一番摸索后，竟然张开了小嘴，含住了omega生育后更加肿胀的乳头吮吸了起来。

而Strange也如释重负的收拾好东西婉拒了Thor留下参加庆祝晚宴的邀请，准备离开阿斯加德。外面的欢呼声震耳欲聋，他知道那是阿斯加德的民众们得知王后顺利诞下一个健康的alpha属性的男婴的庆祝方式。

此时，离开寝宫回到中庭家中的Strange终于脸上露出了兴奋不已的笑容。

“Tony，看到我发给你的消息了吗，我买的全中了！男性、alpha、10磅重、金发、绿眼睛！我已经迫不及待的想要去找你领我的特等奖奖金了！”Strange握着手中的彩票，差点儿冲着电话欢呼起来。那可是足足三千万美元！

“哦，Strange。这个幸运儿竟然是你，来领奖吧，我们顺便合个影，发个新闻。当然，我会为你的脸打好马赛克。”

“我以为你会找些理由搪塞我，拒绝为我提供巨额奖金。比如，因为我是负责Loki这次怀孕到生产的责任医师…或者…”

“出生前也只能检查出性别不是吗，Strange。就连属性都要等到斑比肚子里的王储出世以后才可以检查出来。”Tony一脸轻松自在。

“啧，财大气粗就是好~”

“所以，当时我劝你们都买一张，史塔克工业这么大的公司怎么可能搞诈骗。”

挂了电话的Tony悠闲地坐在窗前看着窗外的风景，“Jarvis，这次斑比生产，为我们盈利多少？”

“先生，我已经计算好数据录入您的个人电脑了。”

“很好，Jarvis。不过，我们该给斑比一份儿什么样的大礼呢？”

“初生的婴儿和刚刚生产的omega，或许需要得到专业人士的照顾。”

“可是阿斯加德什么都不缺。”

“先生，我认为可以尝试雇佣Strange医生去帮忙照顾Loki王后。”

“嗯？”

“您的计划方案我已经全部了解，或许一直负责Loki王后怀孕到生产的Strange医生，是Thor陛下最放心照顾王后和王储的人选。这样，也方便您借此机会，和阿斯加德王室商量为王储出周边贩卖的所有大小相关事宜。”

“听起来不错，Jarvis！你深受我的真传~帮我调查一下，现在大概有多少人想要看看斑比刚刚生下的王储，购买阿斯加德王室周边？”

“不完全统计，除了我们熟悉的欧美国家的粉丝们非常期待王室周边，世界人口第一大国，位于亚洲的东方国家中国，也有很多粉丝希望能购买到王室周边。”

“就这么定了，Jarvis！先做一批限量款，剩下的我去和他们谈！”

“好的，先生。Jarvis为您随时待命。”

预计史塔克工业近期又会大赚一笔。

 

【完】


End file.
